Telomerization using conjugated diene compounds is a process in which a conjugated diene compound incorporates an nucleophilic reactants, such as an alcohol, to form an oligomer. For example, two molecules of 1,3-butadiene react with one molecule of a compound containing an active hydrogen, such as acetic acid, to form 1-acetoxy-2,7-octadiene. In telomerization process, a palladium compound, especially one coordinated with a phosphine, serves as an effective catalyst (See Non-Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Moreover, the telomerization process is reported that a catalyst comprising a tertiary phosphine or an isocyanide, and a nickel compound is used (See Patent Document 1). And the telomerization process is reported that a palladium carbene complex is used in the presence of a base (See Patent Document 2). Other known telomerization processes are reported that a catalyst comprising a primary isocyanide and tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium is used (See Patent Document 3), and one that uses a catalyst comprising a tertiary isocyanide and a palladium compound (See Patent Document 4).
Non-Patent Document 1: Tsuji, Jiro. Palladium Reagents and Catalysts. John Wiley & Sons, (1995): pp. 423-441.
Non-Patent Document 2: Angew. Chem. Int. Ed., Vol. 41 (2002): pp. 1290-1309.
Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,029
Patent Document 2: Published Japanese Translation of PCT International Application No. 2004-534059
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 48-43327 (see Example 9)
Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-95850